I Hate You Usui
by Catherineza
Summary: Misaki gets hurt during the volleyball game in the anime episode 17 and takes a small break but a guy tries to pick her up. Usui saves her but says some mean things he doesn't mean leaving a heartbroken Misaki. "I HATE YOU, USUI!" cries Misaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do to own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama

Please R&R!

**Chapter 1**

**Misaki's POV**

"Aargh! Why does he keep hitting it in tight spaces? Aoi cried out, pounding his fist in the ground.

_Aoi-chan. Why is Usui doing this? He always helped me when I was in trouble yet now . . . he's being my enemy at the worst time possible . . . crushing Aoi's dreams. _I felt fury, sadness, and confusion swirl in me and I gritted my teeth, letting out a low growl. "Don't worry, Aoi-chan! We are going to win!"

Aoi pulled himself off the ground and wiped his face of sand specs. "Yeah!"

Usui pulled back his arm and hit it again in a tight spot.

"AOI-CHAN!" I yelled as Aoi ran as fast as he could to the ball but to no avail. A few inches from Aoi's hand the ball landed on the sand.

"Damn!" Aoi cried, pounding the sand again.

I scowled. He had us running all around the court, struggling to get the ball and he isn't even sweating one bit.

Again Usui served the ball; I hit it to Aoi-chan but didn't have much aim, causing the ball to drift away from Aoi-chan along with the wind.

"Where are you aiming?" Aoi shouted, running after the ball. "I'm definitely going to catch it!" Aoi pounced off his feet, arms stretched, hit the ball but it headed towards the metal chair the ref was sitting on.

I grimaced but still ran for the ball. I hit the ball gliding with the wind but I didn't notice. _Yes!_

"LOOK OUT!" everyone yelled and only then did I take notice that I was going to crash. I closed my eyes and gasped in pain as I collided with the chair, feeling a bruise form almost instantly.

"Misaki-chan!" Manager and all the other girls cried. "Ah! You have a huge bruise on your shoulder!"

"I'm fine." I panted, glancing at Usui who was standing alone, still on the court, looking at me with worried eyes.

All the girls left to get an ice pack as I rested under a tree near the water. I sighed and closed my eyes but opened them when I felt a shadow upon me. I opened my eyes to see a guy with brown spiky hair approach me.

"Hey Cutie, let's go have some fun." He said and pulled my arm.

I was going to punch him with my free arm but I felt the bruise throbbing badly. "No thanks." I sighed but the guy tugged harder.

"C'mon, let's go. I'll make you feel a lot better by-Aargh!" I looked up to see Usui lifting the guy up with one hand.

"Get out of here." He threatened, menacingly.

The guy ran off and Usui stared at me.

"W-what?"

"It's all because of what you're wearing." I looked down at the black bikini I borrowed from Sakura. "You look like a slut." Usui mumbled under his breath but I still heard it and my heart broke. I hung my head as tears dripped and started walking away. "W-wait!" Usui cried. "I'm sorry, Misa-chan, I didn't mean it! I-"

"Let go of me!" Usui, shocked, stood back.

"I-I'm sorry, Mi-"

"You always are! You-you-you . . . I HATE YOU, USUI!" I shouted and this time I meant it. I ran and ran, leaving a shocked blonde and not noticing a blue-haired middle-schooler chasing after me silently.

I think I was too mean to Usui . . . oh well . . . he'll get over it . . . maybe

Plz R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama buuuut . . . I really love it!

Sorry I haven't update at all in MONTHS! I just got bored . . . and homework . . . and stuff . . . but WHO CARES! THE PAST IS THE PAST! Here's Chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**

Recap:

_The guy ran off and Usui stared at me._

"_W-what?"_

"_It's all because of what you're wearing." I looked down at the black bikini I borrowed from Sakura. "You look like a slut." Usui mumbled under his breath but I still heard it and my heart broke. I hung my head as tears dripped and started walking away. "W-wait!" Usui cried. "I'm sorry, Misa-chan, I didn't mean it! I-"_

"_Let go of me!" Usui, shocked, stood back._

"_I-I'm sorry, Mi-"_

"_You always are! You-you-you . . . I HATE YOU, USUI!" I shouted and this time I meant it. I ran and ran, leaving a shocked blonde and not noticing a blue-haired middle-schooler chasing after me silently._

**Usui's POV**

I stared at Misaki's descending shadow towards the sunset and punched the palm tree Misaki had been resting on just a few minutes ago. "What did I just say?" I muttered, and walked back to the little beach house.

**Misaki's POV**

I kept running and running, trying to escape the nightmare. I soon got out of the beach area and came into a forest but I paid no attention. I just kept running with the wind whipping my hair around and tears blinding my sight.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my ankle and I tripped, falling onto the rough dirt and plants that didn't break my fall at all.

I pulled myself up against a tree and hid my face with my hands. "Usui hates me." I murmured to myself, tears falling.

"No, he doesn't." I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and I raised my head.

"Aoi-chan? What are you-"

"He doesn't hate you . . . he was just in the spur of the moment."

"What?" I asked, utterly confused.

Aoi blushed and covered his face, he was blushing! "Usui just didn't want other guys picking you up."

"Hmph, that's a nice way of showing it." I muttered and Aoi gave me a small smile.

"He was just really mad at that guy. I'm sure he didn't mean it. When you go back, I'm sure he'll apologize."

I smiled. Aoi had healed me and the tears had stopped. "Thank you, Aoi-chan." I murmured and Aoi pated my head **(a/n: outta character, huh)**. "Let's go. Everyone's probably worried." Aoi stood up and held out a hand to me.

I smiled but didn't take it. "Er . . . um, Aoi, I'll catch up with you later, I dropped something earlier and I gotta go get it, okay? You head back first."

". . . Okay . . ." Aoi said, reluctantly walking away.

I groaned as I tried to move my injured leg. I used the tree behind me to support myself but once I let go, I fell flat on my face. I started crawling towards the beach house. I sighed when I had crawled about three feet. It took me about twenty minutes to get here while running at my **top** speed. At this rate . . .

**Usui's POV **

I was sitting on the floor, thinking of Misaki of course. "I wonder if she's safe." I murmured softly to myself.

Suddenly, there was a small clack, a door opening (a/n: okay, I don't know what opening doors sound like so whatever). My eyes burst open and I raced to the front in anticipation but my eyes saddened when I saw that it was only Aoi.

"Where's Misaki?" I asked, hoping she was a little behind Aoi or something.

"She's a bit upset. Why'd you say that to her?" Aoi asked, suddenly outraged.

"I panicked, I don't know, I was still mad from that guy . . ."

Aoi sighed, "Misaki's somewhere near the forest, she asked me to leave first.

My slumped shoulders straightened. "Wait, what?"

Aoi looked at me with a weird face, "She asked me to go first."

I thought about it for a moment. That certainly didn't sound like Misaki. "Was there anything wrong with her?"

"Um, I don't think so . . . wait! She was lying against a tree, breathing hard and grasping something . . . her foot! I think she hurt her foot! Ahh! No, I left here there!" Aoi started panicking and running around **(a/n: Ehehehe, he was running around the room with his hands on his head! Try imagining that!)**.

"What?"

**Misaki's POV**

I squinted my eyes, hoping to find where the beach house was but I couldn't see anything. All I heard was the waves lapping and feel the sand beneath my arms and legs. I struggled a bit more and advanced two more feet. My leg was bursting with pain and my eyelids were starting to droop. I started pulling myself with only my hands when I suddenly gasped out loud. My leg . . . it was starting to burn **(a/n: Can that happen?) **and the pain was growing more and more. I felt sweat develop near my brow and my arms gave out. I collapsed into the sand and did the only thing I could do left now. Call for help. I took a deep breath and screamed, "HEEEEEEEELLLP! ANYONE! HELP!"

For such a long period of time I screamed and screamed until my throat hurt.

I felt my calls grow weaker when I heard someone call out my name. Usui! I tried to yell back but now even my throat was useless.

"Help . . ." I gasped, "Please help me . . . Usui!" And then, I suddenly felt very faint.

**Usui's POV**

I kept running, running towards the calls of help. With every passing minute I felt myself growing closer and closer but then they started getting weaker and weaker. I started to panic and called, "Misaki! Misaki! I'm here! Misaaaakii!"

I heard something rasping on my left. I quickly turned, trying to find her as quickly as possible. I advanced in that direction and heard my name being quietly called with a voice filled with weak affection. Then, I knew where to go. If Misaki ever called my name, I would descend from the skies to help her.

~~~~~ :3 Nyaaa! Done! ~~~~

**Catherineza**: I'M DONE! . . . But I still only do chats with Ikuto and Amu so bye-bye!


End file.
